


Over the Rainbow

by CursedCrystal



Series: UtaPri A/B/O Verse [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, so no pairing tag, this fic focused on Otoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCrystal/pseuds/CursedCrystal
Summary: Third companion fic for Ai no Reincarnation and Roulette.------------------A/B/O Theme





	Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely removed the plot in here from Ai no Reincarnation because Ai is focused on Cecil and Camus, I don't want to make a branch on the story. As I mentioned in tag, I don't put any pairing tag on this fic even though there are TokiOto and CamusCecil because this one focused on Otoya and Cecil interaction as a sibling.

It will be impossible if Otoya didn't notice a change in Cecil current condition. Few times he caught Cecil trying to hide his pain, but every time he asked he got the same answer, 'I'm okay'. Of course, he didn't buy it if in reality, Cecil was in pain for weeks.

"Cecil, you misstep again." Syo scolded in the middle of their dancing lesson. "Are you sure you're okay? Your focus wavering since yesterday."

A question only God knew how many times he already asked Cecil.

"I'm sorry. Can we repeat it again?" Cecil wiped his sweat that in Otoya's eyes was something unusual. They just started to practice half an hour ago, Cecil also had high stamina, already drained in this early sounds a bit unimaginable.

"Cecil, are you sick?" Otoya voiced his concern.

"I'm fine. Can we start from…"

"CECIL!" His fear turned into reality when Cecil suddenly collapsed. Something must be really wrong with his brother. The question now was what and why. In second, ST☆RISH members surrounding him while he held Cecil before the boy hit the floor. Their youngest member face squeezed in pain and whimpering.

With Tokiya help, he brought Cecil returned to his room, let him rest in there. The doctor who checked Cecil condition said Cecil symptom was something normal when someone over exhaust his body, which was impossible when Otoya heard it. Cecil didn't have a busy schedule since last month and he was sure his brother didn't do muscle straining activities in secret, Cecil's body shouldn't be this drained furthermore for weeks. There must be other things that went wrong, but at who he should ask.

"Excuse me." A woman knocked on the door. "Is this really Cecil's room?"

"Yes." Otoya almost asked who was it, not many people were allowed to visit their dormitory. When he turned to asked it, his entire body froze on the spot. Long brown hair, elegant aura, he won't fail to recognize the face inside the picture Cecil showed him as his mother. Aijima Kotomi. Agnapolis Queen, Cecil's mother...and his. If only that woman didn't lose her memory in a plane accident

"You are...Aijima Kotomi- _sama_ , am I right?" It wasn't everyday occurrence he met with someone in the high structure of society, he tried to put serious tone but what came out just a weird one. While they had Camus as a noble-born, at the agency he just a member of Quartet Night and Cecil's senior. It wasn't only him who got nervous with Kotomi presence, other ST☆RISH members reacted in the same way, even Ren who had pride in his silver tongue.

Kotomi let out a soft chuckle. "Call me Aijima...ah, it will be hard to differentiate with Cecil, then just call me Kotomi-san."

"Queen's order." Kotomi continued, knowing a silent answer from ST☆RISH meant those boys can't accept her request easily, addressing a queen only with her family name and honorific ' _san_ ' did sound rude.

"What business does Kotomi-san have today until you need to be here in person?" Tokiya finally asked.

"I must confirm Cecil condition." Kotomi walked closer to the bed. "Since when he becomes like this?"

“Since this last few months.” Otoya said.

“Last week interview Cecil kept asking to repeat the question, right. Luckily it’s for a magazine. I asked him after that but he said he was fine.” This time Syo’s voice.

“Also during the training session.” Tokiya added.

" _Okaasama_." Cecil finally opened his eyes.

With Kotomi persuasion some explanation about what actually happened to Cecil came to surface, far scarier than sickness or exhaustion. A curse.

Otoya still having a hard time to accept concept outside common logic like what Agnapolian believe, furthermore a curse, but Cecil for a time really spent his life as a cat that wandering around Saotome Academy. His little brother knew what kind of activity around the Academy even though he was never a student, Nanami story about a black cat she named Kuppuru supported that story. It took some time for ST☆RISH finally believed Cecil's first curse, now another one fell on the same boy. 'Ice crystal curse', the name of Cecil's curse from what Kotomi said. He didn't know what kind of curse it was but judging Kotomi and Cecil expression, something worse compared to transformed into a cat.

He wanted to know more about the curse that attacking Cecil, but Cecil clearly wanted to talk to Kotomi first. There was a reluctance to leave with everything still hanging on the air, to be with Kotomi a bit longer, to see his mother physically in the same room, even though in Kotomi's eyes he just 'his son groupmate'. A pat on his shoulder from Tokiya reminding him he needed to leave the room. He gave one last look to Kotomi before closing the door.

"Otoya." Tokiya said softly, holding his hand. "No need to hold it, no one forbids you to cry."

And the dam in his heart reached its limit. He started to cry in silence. "Cecil often shows me her picture...but it's the first time I meet directly. I'm just a stranger in her eyes."

"Really?" Tokiya made his head rested on that man chest. "You clouded the fact with your judgment. From what I see, she saw you like trying to remember something important that was forgotten."

"Lie."

"I'm not lying. There must be a part inside Kotomi-san that still remember you. I guess when she saw you eyes to eyes, it unlocked the memory. Believe in it." Tokiya's hand kept caressing his red hair softly and placed a kiss on top of it.

He wanted to believe. Kotomi will remember him, he truly wanted it to happen. Since he knew his mother still alive, a small part inside his heart kept wishing someday Kotomi will realize she had another son. It was his decision to not chase the father-son relationship but his mother was different. His mother didn't want to abandon him, an accident took her memories.

If there was a Greater Being out there who listened to his wish, please heard it and granted it.

* * *

A curse that will freeze the host heart. In other words only a matter of time until Cecil unable to feel anything. For now, it was a stunned Otoya who unable to feel. He didn't know what he should do. Cecil's curse was irreversible. Their time with Cecil already on the countdown that almost reached zero. Why something this big Cecil kept silent. He was his big brother. Was their sibling bond only a joke for Cecil?

_Even until now Oto-nii still having a hard time to believe the concept of Muse that Agnapolian worship._

That words felt like a hammer dropped on his heart. If only he put more to believe it, there would be a chance Cecil will tell his problem. It was his actions that made Cecil decided to keep it. He was the one who disrespected the bonds.

"Cecil, no more surprise." He said, caressing Cecil's head. His feeling said Kotomi didn't come here just for checking Cecil condition, there must be something else until a queen needed to leave her place to meet her son.

"A betrothing offer from Silk Palace." Cecil answered quietly.

Silk Palace…where he heard it before...ah, right, Camus' home country. Wait, what offering did Cecil said again?! Betrothing?! His ears didn't mishear it, right.

"Camus the one…"

Cecil shook his head before he finished the question. "Silk Palace queen son. I don't know who but this is a common thing among royalty."

Again, Otoya was reminded he and Cecil raised in different cultures, different status. Cecil was raised as a prince, a real prince, stuff that no longer considered common like forced matchmaking still happened in Cecil's world.

"But why they suddenly proposed an engagement?" Otoya seemed confused.

Cecil gave another shook. "I don't know but this engagement can help me."

"Help you?"

"A bite from an Alpha who has strong ice aura in Permafrost also brings curse that will freeze his Omega heart and two same curses can't stay on one host, it will cancel each other."

"It won't be that easy, right." Otoya knowledge about curse near to zero but he knew if there was a universal rule in this world one of it was anything but easy, furthermore curse always portrayed as an evil thing in every fairy tale.

Cecil stepped away from the window sill. "A lot of things needs to be considered ...but this betrothing offer probably my only chance. I want to stay in ST☆RISH as long as possible…" Brown colored hand holding purple almost turned to the black necklace pendulum.

Cecil didn't finish his word, just let in hanging in the air without intention to complete it. There was something else his little brother wanted besides be in ST☆RISH… then it clicked, Cecil gesture reminded him of something. The same gesture when he still can't decide his feelings, when he asked about the bite, whether Cecil was afraid or not when his heart no longer solely for songs.

_But if that from my chosen Alpha, I’ll be really happy._

A smile filled with sadness in Cecil's face exactly like his on that day. It was about Alpha that Cecil chose.

"Who?" He asked. "Which Alpha do you chose?"

"It’s already late for that."

"Cecil...you know it's not fair." Otoya said with an understanding smile.

Cecil stayed silent for a few seconds before his eyes gazing to the other side of the room. "Same like Oto- _nii_."

Otoya almost can't believe what he just heard. Of all Alpha that Cecil can choose. "Camus-san? You know firsthand how his real self is. Ranmaru- _senpai_ treated you far better than him."

As Cecil designated mentor, Otoya couldn't protest about Camus teaching method, it also wasn't his place to voice a complaint about Camus real persona, but Camus as Cecil's mate, he can't give his blessing. What his little brother needed was a gentle Alpha who will pamper him, taking care of the prince, the farthest definition when you wanted to explain about Camus real persona.

"My choice is not Oto- _nii_ problem! I kept silent when Oto- _nii_ must choose between Tokiya and Eiichi, so let me choose my Alpha!" This was the first time Cecil got angry until shouted at him, that young prince heart already reached the breaking point for holding so much all this time. "And Camus not as violent as Oto- _nii_ imagine! He never touched me roughly!" Cecil gasped when he realized he talked too much.

"Touched you?" Otoya said with a drastic change in his voice, cold, not full with understanding like a few minutes ago, his eyes no longer gave warmth. The darkness inside him that Eiichi awakened never returned to the depth of his heart, it still lurking just beyond the surface. Usually, that darkness was asleep but there were times he needed to awaken it. Now was one of that time.

“What did he do to you?” A silence answer from his little brother. “Cecil, if I found out he forced you, I can easily charge him for underage Omega harassment.”

“Oto- _nii_ can’t do that. I and Camus are indeed staying in Japan now, but not under this country law, and from both Agnapolis and Permafrost law, 17 already considered as an adult.” Cecil put his defense.

“What about his career?”

“Oto- _nii_! Don’t...please ...don't put Camus in trouble. Remember what we talk in the beginning? I will be betrothed to other Alpha.”

“You haven’t decided it yet.” He also remembered Cecil hadn’t said yes or no toward Silk Palace queen son betrothing offer.

“I need time and...there is something I need to talk with Camus. Oto- _nii_ , can I ask you to do something? If Camus isn’t returned after times, please persuade him. Pirates of the Frontier project will start soon, right.”

“Sure.” Otoya answered with his usual warm smile. “If he’s not coming here before theater project start I’ll make sure he _will_ meet you after that.” He added with a deep dark voice.

* * *

For Tokiya, some changes did happen after he and Otoya became a couple until Ren teased them whether necessary or not to make ‘no flirting in common room’ restriction, but the one he realized most was he almost can’t say ‘no’ to Otoya’s request. He felt weak every time those ruby eyes stared at him with a pleading look. Like this morning. Today was supposedly his full day off after a busy schedule, already planned to spend an entire day with reading books, but from behind Otoya wound his arms on his shoulder, asking in a sweet tone, ‘ _Tokiya is free today, right. Please, please, record my performance._ ’

And here he is now. Standing on the staff only area with a video recorder in hand. He knew the crew also working to record this stage play and released Otoya’s performance on DVD in the next few months, but Otoya insisted to have his own record. Otoya got a green light to record strictly for personal use only, no leaks on any media. Tokiya also had a hunch this personal recording had a connection with Cecil.

His Omega told everything when he returned after talking with Cecil, from his regret no put more believe on spiritual stuff, Cecil betrothment, then Camus who all this time took advantage on Cecil but also the Alpha that youngest member ST☆RISH wanted. It was everyone freedom to choose anyone they desired, but he had the same thought like Otoya, he can’t understand what Cecil saw from Camus, from his real persona. As an Alpha, he felt touching Omega who already confessed to you but not giving the answer back was like disgracing their pride as Alpha. Camus never returned to the dormitory, so it probably the only chance Otoya had to relay Cecil message. What can’t Tokiya understand was why he needed to record Pirates of the Frontier play, didn’t it can be done behind the stage? Oh well, Otoya asked, he gave yes, now he just follow the road.

From behind the camera, he enjoyed this play. From his professional judgment, Otoya’s acting and vocal abilities getting better and better. Personally, he was proud but also jealous when Otoya’s scene, from his view, a bit too close with Ranmaru who act as ship’s first mate. When it came to the fighting scene between characters that Otoya and Camus played, his proud toward Otoya increased. His Omega athletic ability really shone during this part.

“Just this much the ability of a pirate who is called as ‘Demon’?” Otoya said when he knocked Camus to the floor and pointing his sword. “Well, demon suits you. You took my father from me, a person who helped you. You took everyone who is important to me.”

“It’s not the dialogue, isn’t it?”

Tokiya overheard crews who stood beside him whispering to each other.

Otoya off from the dialogue? Ad-lib in the live stage show? Did Otoya realize the risk was much bigger than a recording? If you failed to do ad-lib in recording show, there was retake option, yes you felt embarrassed but only certain people knew. Failed in the live stage show, it almost equal destroying your career in that field. Did Otoya had enough experience for doing ad-lib? That boy was full of energy and not just once or twice taking too much time in his monologue when they had a live concert together until he needed to remind him, but that was different from now. In concert, Otoya just acted like himself, and when he reminded Otoya, fans love it, squealing at it, fans love their interaction, but in here was a stage show, Otoya acted as someone else. Ren who had a lot of experience in TV drama almost in checkmate situation once when facing Kiryuin Van ad-lib, and he was ST☆RISH ad-lib ‘king’. Otoya didn’t have that many experiences compared to Ren and him.

To add his worry, Otoya decided to show his darkness in front of the public. Audience and staff probably will though it was only an act, but it can’t deceive his eyes. Otoya was showing his anger toward Camus.

“A pirate should hold his promise, are you not a pirate anymore? Are you merely a demon who destroyed everything now, abandon everything.”

“I'm not ‘a mere demon’.” Camus quickly regained his footing and blocked Otoya’s sword with his. “I’m a pirate.”

“Then proof your words as a pirate!” Otoya took a back step before leaped forward, almost knocked Camus down again if his foe didn’t use both hands to deflect his attack. “Fix that broken oath! I won’t forgive you if you do nothing!” Otoya continuously threw his attack but each strike always blocked or parried.

“I know what I should do, no need to dictate me, newbie.” In a swift motion Camus reversed the condition, that baron swiped Otoya feet until he hit the floor and dropped the sword but Otoya’s fierce glare hadn’t conceded at all.

“Ikki!” Ranmaru dashed into the stage, putting back the dialogue as scripted.

Now Tokiya realized why Otoya asked him to record this show. A proof for Cecil that message already sent. He let out a long sigh. Really, he had known Otoya for a long time but it was still hard to predict his Omega, always full of surprises.

* * *

“You should wear a jacket.” Otoya said, leaning on the wall, Cecil who sneaking up back to dorm almost jumped on his foot.

“Oto- _nii_ , don’t surprise me.”

“He met you?” Otoya continued with a flat tone.

“Camus not the type who will break his promise, let alone with Oto- _nii_ threats. I didn’t ask Oto- _nii_ to be angry like that. Are you serious when you said you won’t forgive Camus?”

“Why I must forgive someone who hurt my little brother.” Otoya straightened his back, not leaning on the wall anymore. “But because he is willing to meet you, I’ll consider it. So, have you decided?”

Cecil nodded and faintly smiled. “I accept Silk Palace offer.”

“What…” Otoya lost at words. Why Cecil said it calmly as it was a regular job offer. “Isn’t it too soon? Cecil, think about it again.”

“Oto- _nii_ , Can we talk about this tomorrow? I’m tired, not in the mood for debate now.” Cecil's face did look pale. Tomorrow then, after Cecil got enough rest, they will talk about this.

***

They had talked, ended with the same result. Cecil put a deaf ear to his objection. Too sudden, too many will be sacrificed, young age, all of those just like passing by Cecil's ears. Why Cecil wouldn’t want to see it from his view, realize what exactly he worried about. He didn’t want Cecil made a choice that he will regret it later. The Bite wasn’t something can be taken lightly. Even until now, he still can’t let Tokiya marked him, and he was the one who chose Tokiya, knew Tokiya far longer than Cecil soon-to-be Alpha. Cecil ‘it’s not a big deal’ expression upset him more. Probably in Cecil’s eyes accepting an engagement offer without knowing the person was something uncommon, but Otoya can’t understand and accept it.

“Enough! You accept that offer, I won’t talk to you ever again!” Shouted Otoya.

Their argument just getting worse and worse. Emotion became the foremost while logic and empathy on the furthest seat.

“Oto- _nii_ just don’t get it!” Cecil shouted back. “Spending my entire life feeling nothing, I’d rather die!”

“I’m not saying that! I just want you to think it more thoroughly!”

“And how many times must I said, there isn’t any time! Oto- _nii_ is so stubborn! I hate Oto- _nii_!” There were many things that Cecil wanted to say but that young boy suddenly lost his consciousness.

“Cecil!” Panic replaced anger in second. It completely off from Otoya’s mind how weak Cecil body now, shouting to each other like that drained small energy that was left. His hand touched Cecil's forehead, it was burning. He opened small nightstand on the right side bed where Cecil placed his medication, looking for fever patch that should be there but he can’t find any. He was angry at himself, how can he forget to buy it yesterday when he already noted it on his phone. Old ways then, cold water, wet cloth, and basin. He barely moved from Cecil side until the sun was set, continuously changing the cloth when it got warmer. He had two schedules today but luckily it possible to change the member with other ST☆RISH members.

“Otoya, why Syo replaced you today?” Asked Tokiya who just returned. That was a normal question because he supposedly co-stars with Tokiya on the second show. “Aijima-san condition getting worse?”

Otoya nodded. “We had another fight until shouting at each other.” He replaced the wet cloth that already warm.

“First time I heard your argument changed into a shout.” Both Tokiya arm wounded his shoulder. “Stubborn is not your nature. Aijima-san who can be stubborn and got in an argument with Syo because work principle also can be lenient when it comes to personal life.”

“I’m a horrible big brother, am I. I pushed my little brother until like this.”

“You care for him but Aijima-san has his own mind.” Tokiya suddenly gave a chuckle. “Reminded me when he had our first fight. Do you remember?”

Yes, like with Cecil now, that was his first serious fight with Tokiya. Not until reached the point shouting at each other, but Tokiya slamming the door so loud almost made it off from the hinge already gave clue how serious that fight was. The problem was simple, too simple, because after they cleared off their head and reminding it now, Tokiya laughed at his own childishness. When news about ST☆RISH and HE☆VENS photo book join project reached Tokiya ears, he rejected it almost immediately which become a problem not only Otoya but also other ST☆RISH members. He tried to persuade Tokiya for the entire day but his Alpha only gave a silent treatment, until the next evening he half threatened if Tokiya didn't want to come Eiichi will replace his place. He still remembered how loud the banging voice, silently thanked it didn't break the door. President Saotome won't like his property got vandalized by his idol furthermore because of personal reasons. He chased Tokiya to their room and demanded an answer. When the answer came out from Tokiya mouth, he held his best not to laugh. Jealousy. Just that. Imagining he and Eiichi posed together in front of the camera enough to trigger Tokiya jealousy on the worst level. Many said Alpha's possessiveness in the early stages of relationship worse than a mother hen and he could see how true is that. After putting aside each other ego and trying to understand the other view, they talked again, and finally reached a conclusion the photo shoot will be done as planned with one condition, when not in front of the camera he must put some distance with Eiichi, talking or any activities just he and Eiichi on the set was a big no-no (unfortunately that agreement didn't stretch to Eiichi who still tried to get a chance to talk with him in private until a cold war almost broke on the set).

Oh...right, so that was it. Since he knew Cecil decision, he just forced his emotion, he didn't try to see it from Cecil view. They needed to talk again, this time with emotion on the backseat.

" _Sankyu_ , Tokiya." He leaned his head on Tokiya shoulder, staring at his Alpha.

"Aijima-san lucky having you as his brother."

"Ah, that." He said suddenly which confuse Tokiya. "Tokiya always call Cecil 'Aijima-san'. He is my little brother. Can you call him 'Cecil'? He always feels a bit awkward near you since we together because 'Aijima-san' just sounds too formal. Tokiya already called me, Ren, and Syo with their given name, it won't be that hard calling Cecil with his given name. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I'll try." Tokiya gave his reply.

"Tokiya drenched in sweat." He pulled away from Tokiya's hold, turned his body facing the midnight blue haired boy. "Go take a bath. If Cecil condition has stable I'll return to the room."

Knowing what he intended behind his words, Tokiya left Cecil room without saying anything, only gave an understanding nod.

"You don't need asking Tokiya to change how he calls me." Cecil said once the door room closed.

"But you want him called you with your first name." Otoya replied, knew Cecil already awake for some time but pretending to sleep because Tokiya still in the room. It wasn't like he didn't want to greet Tokiya, but Cecil wanted to talk just two of them. "Because when he bites me, he'll also be your brother." He added with a blush on the cheek.

"Tokiya already asked?"

He shook his head. Not verbally, but from the body language he can see Tokiya wanted all of him, heart and body. The message got clearer when they knew it was Cecil, the little brother, who got marked first.

"Cecil knows which Alpha will eventually bite me, know what kind of person he is, not a stranger. While I'm at dark about your soon-to-be Alpha. Maybe that is why it's hard for me to understand your decision." He took a seat on the bedside. "Listen to me first, okay." He added when he saw Cecil wanted to talk. "I know it's not something strange in your life. Probably since you're still a child you already saw your relative had arranged engagement and married with that person, and they probably didn't know their husband or wife face until they reached the altar. That's why Silk Palace offer for you isn't really surprising. But I was raised in a different way, I can understand why you think I overreacted." He finished what he needed to say. It was Cecil turn now to speak what was on his mind.

"There are Agnapolis royalties married in that way and when Silk Palace offer comes I'm not really surprised. I also think Oto- _nii_ overreacted, but after I put another thought, it's something normal. I sometimes forget we were raised differently. I was pampered as Muse's blessed Agnapolis prince while in Japan, Oto- _nii_...not as lucky as me."

"You can say I was raised in an orphanage." And that was the truth. He and Cecil grew up in polar opposite ways. "But no matter how we raised, as Omega we are taught with the same thing. Our feeling for our chosen Alpha is a special feeling."

Cecil nodded. " _Okaasama_ said, even though she didn't know exactly, our feelings for the Alpha that we wanted is irreplaceable." Their mother is part of the 80% population, Beta. She wouldn't know in certain stuff that only Omega understand and feel.

"And because of that you decided to accept the betrothed offer from Silk Palace Alpha. You don't want to lose your feeling toward Camus. Bite and heart sometimes don't walk on the same road."

Another nod from Cecil. It wasn't really rare, with various reasons, an Omega can't be with their desired Alpha. The feeling from those time described as really painful. He didn't even want to imagine what will happen if he can't be with Tokiya, while for Cecil, it was a fact he must letting go of his unreached feeling toward Camus. But it was better compared to losing the very own ability to be able to feel it. He can imagine if he was in Cecil position, even if it was just a tiny drop, even if it will be a persistent thorn inside the heart, he didn't want to lose his feeling for Tokiya. Faced between losing his entire feeling or accepting any offer to keep it, he will be a hypocrite if he didn't pick the last option. For what he felt in the past, present, and in the future, for Alpha that once filled his heart, for all of that….

Otoya let out a long sigh. "I still think it's too soon, but if your time is really limited...then do what you want, Cecil."

Cecil wide smile after hearing his words also made him smile. After a week filled with argument and fight, this was the first time he saw happiness in Cecil's face.

"I can't believe my little brother engaged before me." He teased, ruffling Cecil's hair.

"Oto- _nii_." Cecil whined, trying to remove his hand. "When will Oto- _nii_ ’s engagement? _Okaasama_ will be happy to attend your ceremony."

Otoya face fallen a bit and so was his smile. "It's impossible, you know that, Cecil. The only son she remembers only you."

Cecil blinked several times before tilted his head in confusion. "Then why…"

* * *

Every year Otoya walked through this row of concrete grey blocks, not many changes even the silence still the same year after year. Today was his mother sister, his aunt, memorial day, the person who raised him when he was little. It was almost like a tradition for him to come to this every year, what changed from today visit, he picked a different flower for the bouquet, sunflower, and Tokiya accompanied him.

"Thank you for coming here." He said, looking back from his shoulder to Tokiya place.

"It's not a problem at all. It is me who should say thank you for being allowed."

"Why do you say that, of course Tokiya is allowed to come."

"Wha…" Tokiya eyes no longer looking at him but straight to his front. He also moved his head to the front to see what surprised Tokiya. A big surprise was. Same like that day, he can't move his body, felt like someone hammered it in the place. Why…

"Otoya." Said Kotomi who was standing in front of her sister grave, looking at him. "You’re here."

"Kotomi-san…" He said filled with uncertainty but also hope.

"When I woke up after that crash, I couldn't remember anything, only my name, Aijima Kotomi. I started a new life in Agnapolis and married with that country's king who takes a liking for my songs. Not long I gave birth to Cecil, my beloved son and blessed by the Muse. Unfortunately many disagree with Cecil existence who half his blood belong to an 'outsider', they put a curse on him, and threw him to Japan. I was really worried but eventually Cecil broke free from the curse. When Cecil didn't return, I heard news he was recruited as an idol, become part of a group who each of the members has a strong passion towards song."

"As a mother I should know who else my son teammate. Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Syo, Jinguji Ren, Hijirakawa Masato, Ichinose Tokiya, and Ittoki Otoya. I can see all of you are good-hearted people, so without saying it directly I know you will take care of Cecil. It is just there is this young boy who gives this throbbing pain every time I saw his picture, as if I'm forgetting something important. Ittoki Otoya, why does Cecil call you Oto- _nii_?"

A silent. Otoya can't make his suddenly stiffen tongue to say anything. Why Kotomi suddenly told a story about this. More than that, why Kotomi was standing here.

_Then why Okaasama asked about Oto-nii's aunt date of death and where her ashes placed?_

Cecil's word came back at him. That time he didn't think about it seriously, didn't want to put too much hope. But if he thought about it again, there was only one reason why Kotomi asked about it.

"Cecil called me Oto- _nii_ …" He can't continue his words.

"Because you are his big brother, isn't it." The way Kotomi said calmly just made him more confused and shocked. "Every time I see your photos, there is this image from the past trying to return. Those flashback like a blurred picture, but one thing for certain, in all those blurred images I always held a red-haired boy, as red as my mother and my sister."

"Why my chest always throbbing in pain every time I see your picture finally answered when we met directly in Cecil's room. That night my forgotten past finally came back. A sweet and nice dream when I held my first son. A son who I named Otoya."

Kotomi stretched both her hand toward him. No longer able to hold it, Otoya rushed toward her with tears on his cheeks. It wasn't a dream, it was real.

" _Okaasan. Okaasan._ " He cried.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Otoya. I'm sorry. If I remember I will search for you." Kotomi hand caressed his head softly, tears also fall on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. You must be angry."

Otoya gave a shook. Unlike Saotome, Kotomi never wanted to leave him, an accident separated them. He had no right to be angry at something that even her mother never wished.

Miracle did exist. His wish was granted. A wish he can be with his mother again finally fulfilled.

"Ichinose Tokiya." Called Kotomi to Tokiya who just be a silent spectator and watching this moment. "I left Otoya since he was still a small kid so I have no right to choose what kind of Alpha he should be with, but can I ask you to always watch Otoya?"

"Yes. Kotomi-san can hold my words." Tokiya said calmly also firmly.

"I must admit my sons really know how to get high-quality Alpha." Kotomi wiped Otoya tears. "Don't release such a catch."

" _Okaasan_." Otoya mumbled with a red blush on his cheek while Tokiya trying his best not to grin.

* * *

Otoya can hear cello voice echoed through the common room when he walked to that room. He only knew one person in this dorm who can play cello, with the song that was played, Junketsunaru Ai Aspiration, he almost certain with his guess. It wasn't something surprising when he opened the door and saw Camus playing cello, what surprised him was that Alpha allowed someone sleeping and leaning on his back as if not a weight at all during his play. Cecil looked so calm and peaceful using Camus shoulder as his pillow. Usually that brown-skinned teenage chose to asleep on the couch. Camus only took a glance at him, sign that he realized Otoya standing in front of the door, but still focusing on the cello.

"Cecil sick again?" He asked after Camus finished his song.

"Just cough." Camus leaned his cello on the right wall before carefully picked Cecil up on his arms, trying not to wake him.

Physically Cecil condition hasn't stable yet even though the curses already lifted and it was no longer a secret when his condition down, that boy only can be calmed when hearing Camus' cello playing. Something that was discovered accidentally when Camus was practicing his cello for a TV performance while Cecil who can't sleep due fever but didn't want to sleep on the room, force himself to be with Camus. In the middle of practice Cecil fall asleep without whimpering in pain like usually was. Camus repeated it twice until he was certain playing cello was the best way to make Cecil forgetting his pain.

"Sorry, because of Cecil Camus-san must play cello more often than usual."

"I consider it as practice and it’s better playing cello than hear his whimpering."

When Cecil whimpering that meant he was in pain until he couldn't sleep. Camus not just complaining about his whimper but also put a thought on his Omega seriously. Something that Otoya understand when he knew Camus a little bit more. If this what Cecil saw from Camus, he can understand why Cecil chose him. It wasn't like Tokiya, but Camus had his own way to show his affection. Being a person that Camus care about meant that person was special to him and Otoya certain Cecil was on the top of the list.

"What will Camus-san do if Cecil condition didn't get better?" He didn't know why that question crossed in his mind and he asked it. Probably he wanted to know how much Camus feeling for Cecil.

Camus gave him 'what kind of stupid question is that' look. "I know about the detail of the ice crystal curse after I requested my queen to regard me as her son. Before that what I knew just the host physical condition will gradually worse from time to time. What happened to the host body after the ice fully covered I knew from my queen."

Otoya was silenced in surprise then smiled. Camus truly an Alpha that was meant for Cecil. A storm that won't let anyone disturb his ray of sun and the blue sky that he protected in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end.  
> I have another Utapri fic from Lycomori song and yes, since it's Lycomori it will be M-rated and full of trigger warning, but it's not covered a quarter of the plot yet so I'll publish it in later time


End file.
